


A Chance to Forget

by lionessvalenti



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan may have done what he had to do, but that doesn't stop his pain. Josh, however, can help him forget about it, even for just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after "I Want You Back (From the Dead)".

"I had to," Aidan said from the doorway. "I _had_ to?"

Josh turned around. He'd halfway removed his shirt to go take a quick shower. Or maybe a long shower. Maybe he just needed to think after his conversation with Nora. He could usually find privacy in the bathroom, now that Sally was finding better control of her poof-ing from place to place.

He lowered his shirt and blinked. If Aidan had looked wrecked in the kitchen, now he looked _destroyed_. His eyes were red and tears were still streaming down his face.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Josh asked. "What do you -- what do you want me to say? You did what you had to do."

"He was a little boy!" Aidan shouted. He stormed into the room and grabbing Josh by the front of his shirt, shoved him against the wall. Josh's entire body stiffened. He could try to fight Aidan if he had to, but he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to fight his friend because he said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He'd never fought a grief-sticken vampire before. That seemed like a daunting task.

But it didn't seem like Aidan was going to fight him. Instead, Aidan's body seized with a sob. "He was a boy and he was my friend. And I killed him. I killed him, Josh. I watched him die. I don't care if I had to do it. Bernie was my friend. My son. How am I supposed to tell Rebecca? She won't care about reason. _I_ don't care about reason."

"I can see that," Josh replied carefully. "But it's done, Aidan. You--" He couldn't tell him again that he'd done what he had to do. Aidan knew that or he wouldn't have done it. However, Josh couldn't think of anything else to say. What other words of comfort were there?

"I wish I'd never met him," Aidan said, his fists releasing Josh's shirt. "Everything we touch dies. I wish I'd never -- wish I'd never met him."

Josh wrapped his arms around Aidan as they sank to the floor together. He reached up and stroked his hand through Aidan's hair. "I'm sorry, man," he muttered as Aidan sobbed into his shoulder. "I wish I knew what to say."

Aidan leaned back and stared. They were so close Josh could see the tears caking Aidan's eyelashes together. Without warning, Aidan surged forward, shoving their mouths together.

Just as quickly, Josh pulled away, turning his head to the side, since he couldn't move back, his head already against the wall. "What the hell was that?" He thought about all the people who assumed they were a couple. Danny. His own parents. Maybe Aidan had some ideas too.

Aidan continued to stare at him, his eyes vacant. "I just need to forget. Just for a minute."

"And that's great, I fully support you, but I'm not -- you're not--" Josh's eyes widened. "Are you?"

"I've lived a long time," Aidan replied, like that was an answer. Did a long life make you sexually flexible? Or maybe it was a vampire thing. That didn't show up in the horror movies, bisexual vampires. Okay, maybe some of the vampire girls, but that didn't seem like such a big deal. Now, when it was in his face, _kissing_ him, it became a completely different thing.

"Just let me forget," Aidan said. "Please, Josh, let me... you're my best friend. I don't have anyone else."

"We could go get drunk," Josh said. "Drinking is great for forgetting. We could drink until we pass out, or we could do a lot of drugs because that's wise, or--"

Aidan was kissing him again, and this time, he clutched Josh's face, holding him in place. Josh groaned, not fighting him anymore. If was good, but weird. He was kissing his best friend, and Aidan's mouth was... different. It wasn't hot, but room temperature. He was almost cold.

"What the hell?" Josh asked again as Aidan leaned back so he could start pulling up Josh's shirt. "I need a shower," he said, and he wasn't sure why he said it. It had been his last normal thought before Aidan had walked into the room.

"You smell fine," Aidan replied. He tossed Josh's shirt aside and began kissing his neck. "It's good."

With Aidan's lips to his neck, Josh swallowed hard. "Are you going to bite me?"

Aidan jerked his head up and his eyes were round, but clear. No sight of fangs. "I wouldn't. Not to you. I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to. Tell me to stop."

Josh gazed at his friend and slowly shook his head. "It's okay. If I can help you. If this is, you know, what you want. It's probably better than anything I could say. I just -- I don't want it to change anything here. I mean, I'm with Nora, well I think. I want to be. I don't want to screw that up. Or screw us up."

"We'll be fine," Aidan said, kissing him again. Josh gasped into Aidan's mouth when he felt his pants loosen as Aidan opened up his fly.

"Oh, fuck," Josh muttered as he felt Aidan's cool hand grasping his cock. He'd barely even realized he was hard, and now his dick was being released from his pants. He watched as Aidan moved back and lowered his head.

Josh gasped and he arched his back against the wall. He coudln't relax, every inch of his body setting aflame from the cold touch of Aidan's mouth around his cock. "Shit, shit... oh, holy shit."

Aidan didn't reply, he just bobbed his head faster, taking Josh's cock deeper into his mouth, swallowing around it.

"This is good," Josh said. "This is really good -- it's -- it feels good, it feels like a gum commercial. The cool minty rush of -- oh, fuck, Aidan. This is so fucked up. I know everything sucks right now, but this is, this is fucked up."

He half expected Aidan to stop, even if just to shut him up, but he didn't. He kept going, hollowing his cheeks, making Josh squirm even more.

"Maybe this is -- oh! Ohhh..." Josh grabbed a hold of Aidan's hair and pulled hard as he came wordlessly. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked his head against the wall. "We just did that."

Aidan lifted his head, come dripping down his chin. He wiped at it with the back of his hand and stared at the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Aidan, I'm... that was... I've never... I mean, I have, but not like that. Are _you_ okay? Did that help?"

Aidan looked up. "Yeah, for a minute there."

"Good, good, yeah. Should I, uh...?" Josh motioned to Aidan's crotch. "Is that how this works?"

"No, it's... it's okay," Aidan replied. He leaned forward and kissed Josh again, this time softly, like a sort of good-bye. Good-bye to what? To blowing each other? Or was Aidan going somewhere? Was he a new person, after what he'd done? Was this good-bye to the man he'd been?

"Thank you," Aidan said as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Josh. I wasn't thinking."

Josh stared at up at him. "Wasn't that the point? Not to think?"

Aidan nodded. "Well, I owe you one."

"No, no, we're... we're even. You kinda just did me a favor." Josh stood up too, pulling his jeans up and buttoning them again. "But if we could just not talk about this. You know, ever. That'd be great."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Aidan replied. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"Right. Have fun," Josh said before he realized how ridiculous that sounded. He watched as Aidan turned his back and walked out of the room, his shoulders tense again, like he hadn't had a moment's release from his torment. Like it hadn't made a difference at all.

Now alone in the room, Josh took a gulping breath. "Okay. Okay, that happened. That totally just happened." He grabbed his towel and waited by the door until he heard Aidan's bedroom door shut. Josh slipped into the bathroom for that long, thinking shower. There might be even more thinking now.


End file.
